Reunited
by TwilightGirl217
Summary: What happens when a close friend from Phoenix dies and leaves Bella her only daughter? Will Bella keep her? What about Edward and the wedding? First Fanfiction. Flames accepted.
1. prologue!

Fan Fiction

**Reunited…**

**By: TwilightGirl217**

_**Prologue!  
Bella's Point of View!**_

"Ugh," I groaned as I heard the phone ring. Who would be calling me at six in the morning on a Saturday?

I felt Edward shake in silent laughter next to me, at my reaction.

"Hello?" I asked, half asleep.

"Is this Miss Isabella Swan?" asked the woman on the other line.

"Yes, it is. May I ask who is calling?"

"This is Savannah Shelby; I'm calling from Phoenix Child Services to inform you that you have been named guardian to Sara Jade."

Sara Jade… Sara Jade… I recalled that name as my Godchild. But if I were being named guardian then where is her mother?

"Where is her mother, Abigail Jade?"

"I'm sorry to inform you that Ms. Jade has passed on. She was in a terrible car accident. Ms. Jade was transferred by ambulance to the hospital, but unfortunately she didn't make it."

I felt my eyes tear up, and my vision went blurry. Before I could say anything, Edward was by my side, wrapping me in his arms. He guided us over to my bed, to sit down. Abby had been my best friend for as long as I can remember, and now she was gone.

A/N please review and let me know if you want me to continue with this story. this is my first fanfiction so consrructive criticism is appreciated.


	2. ch 1!

Chapter 1

A/N Here is chapter one! I would just like to say thank you to the people that reviewed, I really appreciate it. Disclaimer: I own Nothing!

_**By: TwilightGirl217**_

_**Return**_

_**Chapter 1**_

_**Bella's Point of View**_

Sara was scheduled to arrive at the airport at 2:30 this afternoon. After I hung up with Ms. Shelby, I told Edward who Abby and Sara were, and how Abby and I had known each other since we were in grade school.

Just then Sara got off the plane, and came running over to me with her arms wide. I hadn't seen her since I left Phoenix, two years ago. That would mean that Sara was now six. She looks so much like her mother, with shoulder- length, blonde hair, bright blue eyes, and the warmest smile.

As I hugged her, I heard her sniffle. I stood with her in my arms, as Edward put his arm around my waist. We walked forward to Ms. Shelby, who was a few paces behind Sara.

"Hello," She welcomed us with a sad smile.

I nodded as Edward replied with a "Hello."

"As you know, you are currently named Sara's guardian," I nodded again. "If possible, I would like to meet with you to go into length about this sometime in the near future."

"How about we meet at my house around six?" I suggested.

"Alright, I'll see you then." Ms. Shelby said as she walked off.

Just then Edward looked at me wit a smile on his face.

"Why are you smiling?"

"You just look so cute… Like a mother." He said.

I blushed, and started walking toward baggage claim. Edward took her bags, and we walked to the car.

"Bella?" Edward asked hesitantly, as I put the now sleeping Sara into the car.

"Yes?"

He opened my door for me to get in, and before I could blink he was in his seat and pulling out of the parking lot. Then he asked softly, "Are you going to keep her?"

I thought for a minute before answering. "Edward, she just lost her mother." He looked over at me, noticing the tears in my eyes as I thought of how I had lost my mother almost a year and a half ago. I looked away from him and out the window, remembering that day like it was just yesterday…

_Flashback…_

_I was sitting at the kitchen table doing homework with Edward._

_Charlie walked in, tears running down his cheeks._

_I looked at Edward, who just smiled at me sadly, before taking my hands in his._

"_Edward, would you mind excusing yourself tonight? I need to speak with Bella privately." Charlie asked, being surprisingly polite._

"_Of course." Edward kissed my cheek before whispering in my ear, just loudly enough for me to hear, "I'll be there tonight." Then he left._

_Dad, what's wrong?" I questioned carefully._

"_Bella, there was a shooting late last night. It wasn't here." He added quickly, obviously reading the worry on my face._

"_Where was it?" I asked, knowing the answer before he said it._

"_Jacksonville," He paused. I nodded, urging him to continue. "At the bank. They wanted money, but when they didn't get it, they started firing._

"_She's gone isn't she?" I couldn't hold back the tears as he nodded and embraced me in a tight hug. He held me close, just standing there, crying. I cried harder, holding him tighter to me._

_When I had finally composed myself enough to see, I let go and went up to my room._

_There waiting beside my bed, with open arms, was Edward. "I'm so sorry, Bella." Edward said softly, walking over. My sight went blurry and I felt his cold arms wrap around me. "Shh, Bella. Its okay, it's okay."_

_He lifted me into his arms, and sat on the bed. He rubbed my back, and hummed my lullaby telling me that it would be okay, until I finally cried myself to sleep._

_End of flashback_

The tears fell, but as the flashback ended, the tears left, too.

"I'm sorry, Bella." Edward said as he took my hand in his.

I gave him a sad smile. "Edward, I don't know what I'm going to do." I sighed.

"What about her family? Does she have any grandparents, or Aunts that would want to take her?"

"I don't know, I didn't think of that."

"You should ask Ms. Shelby about that tonight, if you want to give her up."

"Of course I don't want to give her up, Edward… It's just that with the wedding, the changing, work, _and_ school, I don't see how I can take care of her, too."

"It'll all work out." He gave my hand a squeeze. It was then that I realized that we were home.

As I was taking Sara out of the car, she started to wake up. "Shh," I cradled her in my arms as I walked to the door. Edward opened it, and I brought Sara up to the guest room to sleep. "Sweet dreams." I whispered as I kissed her forehead.

**A/N so, what did you think? Like it? Hate it? Let me know in a review. New here, so constructive criticism is appreciated.**


	3. ch 2!

A/N Thanks so much to everyone who reviewed, added me to their faves, or alerts

**A/N Thanks so much to everyone who reviewed, added me to their faves, or alerts! I would like to apologize for taking so long to update, I've been super busy lately. I would also like to warn you now: I have no idea how the process of becoming a legal guardian works, so please bear with me. Well, on with chapter 2!! Disclaimer: I own nothing!**

_**By: TwilightGirl217**_

_**Return**_

_**Chapter 2**_

_**Edward's Point Of View**_

Bella was sitting at the table, with me across from her. I had her hands in mine, while she was staring off into space, with a blank look on her face. I could tell that she was in deep thought. I hated not being able to read her mind.

"What are you thinking about, Love?" I asked her.

She shook her head slightly, clearing it. She looked up, and gave me a small smile, but it didn't reach her eyes. "I'm thinking about what's going to happen tonight."

"And what would that be?" I questioned carefully.

She looked up at the clock. 5:00.

"I'm going to ask Ms. Shelby about her family." She said quietly, looking downward.

I put a finger under her chin, and tilted it up, so she was looking at me. "Bella." I said softly. "You don't have to give her up."

"I know." She sighed. "I'm not sure what I'm going to do. I'm getting a phone number just in case."

I leaned in, and gave Bella a kiss. Just then I heard Sara's heartbeat quicken.

"Auntie?" Called Sara. She sounded… Scared? Nervous?

It was different hearing My Bella being called "Auntie"

Bella jumped from the table, heading to the stairs. "I'm coming, Sara!" She shouted.

I followed behind her, up the stairs and into the guest bedroom, where Sara was sitting on the edge of the bed, with a tear-stained face.

"Shh." Bella cooed, sitting beside Sara, and wrapping her arms around the crying girl. "It's okay."

"Auntie." Sara called again, but it came out quieter, more strained.

"Shh, I'm right here." Bella took her into her arms, and began rocking her gently.

Bella looked up at me, and I walked over to sit beside her.

Just then, I heard the bubbles popping, as the water on the stove started boiling.

"The water's boiled." I said. The look on Bella's face stated that she was clearly confused by what I had just said. I laughed softly. "The macaroni."

"Oh." She said, understanding. "Thanks."

Bella stood up, placing Sara on her feet.

Sara looked up at me; I could see the worry in her eyes. _'Who is he?'_ She thought. _Is he here to take me away again?'_

I crouched down, so that I was eye-level with her. She held onto Bella's hand tighter. "Hi, my name's Edward. I'm a friend of Auntie Bella."

She visibly relaxed, after hearing that I wasn't going to take her away.

We all headed downstairs, and sat at the table. Sara sat in Bella's seat.

I stood with Bella, as she finished making the Macaroni and Cheese.

When she was finished, she sat in Charlie's seat, while I sat in my usual seat.

As soon as dinner was finished I told Bella that I would take care o f the dishes, so that she could spend some time with Sara.

_**Bella's Point of View.**_

After I had put Sara to sleep, I headed back down stairs, to get ready for the meeting with Ms. Shelby.

Edward must have heard me coming, because he met me at the bottom of the stairs.

I smiled, glad to see him. He leaned in, and kissed me. I wrapped my arms around his neck, deepening the kiss. His hands went from my hips, to the small of my back, pulling me closer. I kissed him harder, enjoying these few moments that I had alone with him.

When he pulled away for unnecessary air, I glanced at the clock. 5:45.

He followed my gaze, saying, "Fifteen minutes."

I nodded, leaning my head against his chest. I felt him chuckle softly, while he kissed the top of my head.

I lifted my head and looked into his eyes; they were blacker than usual. "You need to hunt." I stated the obvious.

He nodded, smiling sadly.

"Jasper, Emmet, and Carlisle are going on a hunting trip, you should go with them." I suggested, smiling. "I was going to take Sara to the park, or to see a movie this weekend, anyway. Alice wanted to come, and Esme, too. But, I'm not so sure about Rose. She still doesn't like me very much." I said the last part more to myself.

"Are you and Alice going over some more wedding plans this weekend?" Edward asked me.

"No, since we have the week off from school, so Alice figured we could then. Is that okay?"

"Yeah." He smiled. "That sounds great."

I jumped, when the door bell startled me.

Edward stood up with me, wrapping his arm around my waist. We walked over to the door, and I pulled it open.

"Hello." I greeted the woman at the door.

"Hello." Ms. Shelby repeated.

After we were all seated at the kitchen table, Ms. Shelby pulled out a folder, thick with papers.

"So…" Ms. Shelby started. "Have you decided if you want custody of Sara?"

I took a deep breath before answering. "No, I haven't. I was wondering if you might happen to have a phone number, for a relative of her. An aunt, or grandparent maybe?"

She looked thoughtful for a moment, and then replied. "I have a phone number for her Grandfather; he lives in St Augustine, Florida."

I smiled, that's right next to Jacksonville.

Ms. Shelby gave me the phone number.

It wasn't until about eight o'clock when Ms. Shelby left.

I headed upstairs to get ready for bed; Edward was following me, as I headed up the stairs.

"Excuse me; human moment." I said, and he chuckled.

"I'll be in your room, waiting."  
"Charlie's out fishing until tomorrow night, so things should be quiet unless Sara wakes up."

I headed to bathroom, to take a shower.

When I came out I went into my room, but Edward wasn't there.

"Edward?" I whispered, knowing that he could hear me.

But when he didn't answer I got nervous. I walked into Sara's room. There, sitting on the side of the bed, with a Disney book in his hands was Edward. "'She really does love him, doesn't she, Sebastian?'" He was reading from _The Little Mermaid._

I walked in and leaned against the door frame, smiling.

Sara was sitting up in bed, with a smile on her face. _Wow!_ I thought. _This is the first time I've seen her smiling since she got here._

"'Well, it's like I always say, Your Majesty. Children got to be free to lead their own lives.'" Edward continued.

Sara looked up and saw me. She waved me over and told me to come and listen to the rest of the story. "Edward's reading _The Little Mermaid_!" She was so excited.

Sara fell asleep just as Edward was finishing the story.

When e got back to my room I thanked him. "You're welcome." He said. "She's so adorable."

"She really likes you." I told him.

He smiled, and tapped the side of his head, with two fingers. "I know."

I fell asleep to him humming my lullaby.

A/N Well, here is chapter 2! I'm so sorry that it took me this long! Please review and let me know what you think! Happy Mother's Day!!


	4. Ch 3!

A/N I would like to start with how extremely sorry I am tat thi

A/N I would like to start with how extremely sorry I am that this took so long to get out; I've been super busy lately. Next, I would like to send a big Thank You to **My-Arabian-Knight **for Beta reading this. Finally, here is chapter three!

_**Reunited**_

_**By: TwilightGirl217**_

_**Chapter 3**_

_**Bella's Point Of View**_

I woke up the next morning, and brushed my hand over the bed; hoping to find Edward. Instead, I found a folded piece of paper. It read:

Dear Love,

I left for the hunting trip, with Carlisle, Jasper, and Emmet. I will be back Wednesday night. Alice will be there around eight o'clock this morning. Have fun with Sara, and I will see you soon.

Be safe,

Edward

"Great," I muttered under my breath, as I looked at the clock sitting next to my bed; it read 7:30.

I rolled out of bed, and headed to my closet to get dressed.

-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0

I was downstairs making pancakes when Sara came down, yawning.

"Good morning," I smiled.

She nodded and smiled back.

"Ready for breakfast?" I asked, already knowing that pancakes were her favorite.

Just as Sara finished eating a knock came at the door; Alice must know that Sara's downstairs, or else she would've just come in.

"Coming," I yelled in the direction of the door.

Sara grabbed my hand as I walked over to meet Alice.

"Good morning, Bella," Alice said, a little too excited.

"Hey, Alice," I laughed, as Sara, still holding my hand, stepped behind me. I turned to her, "Sara, this is Alice, she's Edward's sister.

This seemed to make her feel a little better, because she stepped out from behind me, but still didn't say anything.

Alice crouched down to Sara's height and said more calmly, "Hello, Sara."

Seeing that Alice was getting no where I invited her in and told Sara to go get dressed.

"Esme said that she would meet up with us later. She had to run to the store. Jasper and Emmet were fighting and broke the coffee table." Alice told me, while we were washing the breakfast dishes.

"Is Rose coming, too?" I knew Rose still didn't like me very much, but I figured that she might want to meet Sara.

Alice just shook her head no, with a sad smile on her face, and said, "She's so stubborn."

I nodded, knowing that if Rose didn't want to do something, she wasn't going to do it; that included liking me.

"So," I grinned. "Where is Esme meeting us?"

"Hold on one second," Alice went into a vision and I grabbed onto her elbow to steady her. Her eyes glazed over and her face went blank.

When her vision was over I let go and she told me that Esme would be meeting us at the park around noon.

Just then Sara walked into the kitchen and came over to me, "Auntie?" She asked quietly.

"Yes?"

She looked up at me with her bright, blue eyes, and waved her hand so that I would bend down. When I did she whispered, "When are we leaving?"

"Soon," I reassured her. Ever since she was a baby, she's always loved going to the park with her mother. She loved the beach even more, but I decided to take her to the beach in La Push some other time.

Sara went to the living room, while Alice and I talked at the kitchen table.

Alice looked over to the entrance way of the living room.

"She's very shy," I told Alice.

"Why?" Alice pouted, "I can't figure out why she doesn't like me."

"It's not that she doesn't like you Alice, she just doesn't know you. I'm sure that once she does she'll love you."

This perked her up for a minute, but then she seemed confused, "Why does she cling to you? Like when I came in, she wouldn't even come near me."

"Alice," I began softly. "Her mother just died, she's really upset right now. She's known me since she was a baby. The only family that she's ever had was her mother, and me, and her mother's gone now. She's scared, Alice."

I wasn't sure if Alice understood completely, but she seemed to understand better than before.

We sat there in silence for a while, while Alice absorbed all of this.

Finally she muttered an, "Oh."

I nodded.

By now it was 11:30. I made Sara and myself a sandwich, and then we left for the park.

-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0

When we pulled into the parking lot, I went to get Sara out, and found she was sleeping.

"Awe," Alice said. "She's so cute."

"I know."

Just then I felt a hand on my shoulder and jumped. "Ahh!"

Alice and Esme started snickering.

"Is this Sara?" Esme had a motherly smile on her face. "She's adorable."

"Yes, Esme, this is Sara."

Esme had a strange look on her face, "Doesn't she want to get out of the car and play?"

"Um, Esme?"

"Yes, Bella."

"She's asleep."

"Oh,"

Alice started laughing, and not too soon after, Esme and I were too.

"So," Esme said, after we stopped laughing. "How does Sara like it here in Forks?"

"I'm not quite sure; she hasn't really had a chance to adjust yet."

"She's taken well to Edward," Alice interrupted, with a smile that made me feel uneasy.

I looked at Esme, who also had a smile, but more of a happy smile. "It's just because he was the first one that she met when she got here."

Just then, there was a strong gust of wind, followed by hard rain. I looked over at the open car door, to find that Sara was still asleep.

I closed the door, and turned to Alice and Esme, "Well, I think that we should call it a day."

Alice eyed me sadly.

"Alice," I smiled. "Would you like to spend the night?"

"Oh! Bella, I'd love to!" She squealed, jumping up and down.

With that, Alice and I went back to my house, while Esme went home.


	5. Ch 4!

A/N I would like to start with how extremely sorry I am that this took so long to get out

A/N It's an extra – long chapter, and please, please, please don't kill me at the end, I already have the next chapter started, so that it will be out soon!! For all of you that are wondering why I said that; you'll find out. This IS the longest chapter so far (**16 pages written, and 10 pages typed)**  I would like to thank **My-Arabian-Knight **for Beta Reading this. Lastly, I OWN NOTHING!! (Much to my disappointment) Enjoy!!

_**Reunited**_

_**By: TwilightGirl217**_

_**Chapter 4 – Breakthrough.**_

_**Bella's Point Of View**_

Wednesday Night

I was lying in bed, staring at the wall, when I felt the bed shift. I inhaled as Edward wrapped his stone arms around my waist, letting his hands rest on my flat stomach. No matter how much time I spent with him, I could never get used to his sweet scent.

"So," I said still facing the wall. "Guess what Sara asked me tonight?"

He could hear the smile in my voice and chuckled. "What did Sara ask you tonight?"

I rolled over to look him in the eyes. He had just gotten back from the hunting trip, so his eyes were a rich yellow-gold; almost like honey. His hair was windblown from running, and slightly wet from the rain.

"She asked me, 'When will Uncle Edward be home?'"

His face brightened as he heard this, a goofy smile spreading across his face. I could feel his hand on the small of my back, pulling me toward him.

"Did she really ask that?" a quiet laugh coming from him, and instantly I realized that Edward truly cared about Sara.

"Yes," I answered simply. "She did."

He leaned down and pressed his lips to mine.

O0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o

The Next Morning

**Edward's Point of View**

I was thrilled last night, when I heard what Sara called me. I truly did care about Sara, she was like the daughter I never had, and I knew that Bella cared about her, too.

Now, I was standing behind Bella, my arms hugging her waist, while she made eggs for her and Sara.

I scrunched up my nose. "That is the most horrid sm-" I started to say, when I heard a high-pitched shout coming from the top of the stairs. I let go of Bella, as we turned around, to face the stairs just in time to see Sara running toward us, shouting, "He's home! Uncle Edward's home!" with her arms wide, and an adorable smile on her face.

She raced up to me, wrapping her arms around my legs.

I laughed as I reached down, and picked her up. "I'm home," I confirmed, as she hugged me tightly.

"I missed you." She whispered, almost to low for my vampire ears to hear.

"I've missed you, too." I whispered back.

I walked back into the kitchen, with Sara on my hip, to see Bella smiling at the eggs.

I sat Sara down, and gave her a quick kiss on the forehead, before going back to help Bella.

When we were all at the kitchen table having breakfast, with the exception of me, Bella asked me if I would take Sara for the day. She said that she wanted to get some things done around the house.

"Sure, I'd love to take Sara today." I turned to Sara. "Sara? How would you like to spend the day with me? We can go to the park, and to my house. How does that sound?"

Her face lit up, "Yeah!"

After a few moments of silence Sara looked up from her eggs, "Uncle Edward, want some?" She asked, offering me a fork full of eggs.

Bella dropped her fork, and burst out laughing, as my jaw dropped.

"Umm, sure, Sara thanks." I said hesitantly; how could I say no to such an innocent face?

Sara handed me her fork. I instantly regretted my decision once I smelled the eggs. I reluctantly put in them in my mouth, and swallowed. They, like all human food, tasted like dirt.

Sara looked at me, expectant, and Bella was trying very hard not to laugh. She was not doing well with that.

"Yummy," I shuddered.

That did it; Bella burst out laughing harder than before. Her face was bright red, and she was gasping for breath.

Sara turned to her, "Auntie? What's so funny?"

It took Bella a couple of seconds to collect herself enough to form a coherent answer, "Nothing, Honey."

As I was helping Bella clear the dishes she asked Sara how her eggs were.

"Great," Sara rubbed her tummy.

Then she turned to me.

"Delicious."

"Sara, why don't you go get ready?"

She nodded and headed upstairs.

"You didn't have to eat them." Bella said. "What did they really taste like?"

"Dirt,"

She snickered.

O0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o

**Bella's Point of View**

They left at nine o'clock, and headed to the park. I promised that I would meet them at Edward's house at three.

By one the house was cleaned, Sara's stuff was unpacked, all of the laundry was done, and I was showered and dressed.

"Great," I muttered under my breath.

I couldn't put it off any longer. It was the main thing that I had to do today; call Sara's grandfather.

I picked up the phone, just staring at it, trying to think of another way to stall myself. When I couldn't think of another one, I dialed the phone.

"Hello?" Asked the man on the other end.

"Hi, this is Bella Swan. Is the grandfather of Sara Jade?"

"Yes, is something wrong with her?" He sounded worried.

"No, I just called to see if you were interested in a custody arrangement…"

o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0

**Meanwhile**

**Edward's Point of View**

When we got to the park Sara grabbed my hand, and ran strait to the swings. She sat in one, while I just stood there watching her. Her face was scrunched up, and she couldn't get it to move.

"Want some help?" I asked, walking over.

She nodded, "Please."

I stood behind her, and pushed the swing. She laughed as she got higher, and higher.

I taught her how to pump her legs, so that the swing would move, she was so happy.

Then, she jumped off, and started runny. "Catch me!" She shouted.

I jogged after her, getting close, but letting her get away. She climbed up the play set, and I caught her from behind. I picked her up, and swung in circles, her blond hair flying everywhere.

I sat at the top of the slide, with the laughing girl in my lap. We slid down, and off of the slide, which only made Sara giggle more. I landed in the dirt, on my butt.

"I think we went too far." I joked. "Ready for our next stop?" I asked her.

"Yeah!" She was jumping up, and down.

With that we headed down the road for ice cream, and then to my house.

O0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o

**Bella's Point of View**

"Okay, goodbye." I hung up the phone.

I decided that I would talk to Edward later tonight, about the phone call.

O0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o

**Edward's Point of View**

When we got to my house, I looked at Sara. She was wide-eyed, and instantly grabbed my hand tightly as she got out of the car. I knew she was afraid, so I searched her mind, to see if there was anything that I could help her with. _What if they are mean? Will they hurt me? I don't want to go away again._

_Wow,_ I thought_ she's really afraid to be taken away again._

I turned to her, "My family is really nice," I comforted her. "There are a lot of people who want to meet you."

_Oops! Wrong thing to say, Edward! _

Sara stopped walking, and shook her head 'no'.

I kneeled down in front of her, "What's wrong?"

She just shook her head again.

I could hear the women of my family inside talking. "Awe, she's scared, poor thing." That was Esme, always the caring one. "How adorable, she likes him." Alice. Rose didn't say anything out loud, but her mind was saying, _I can't wait to meet her, she's so cute._

Carlisle was talking to the family now. "Why don't we all split up? Maybe she would feel better meeting us a couple of people at a time, rather than all at once." He walked to the window, and in his head he added, _would that work, Edward? _I slowly nodded my head.

I turned back to Sara, who had a tear running down her cheek. I wiped it away, "How about we just go in, you don't have to meet anybody until you want to, okay?"

This was a little better. She nodded and wrapped her arms around my neck as I picked her up.

When we got into the house Esme and Carlisle were in the living room, watching TV.

_Let us know when it's alright to come over._ Carlisle thought.

"Sara, my parents are in the living room, do you want to go meet them?"

I took her a couple of minutes, but then she agreed. I walked into the room, and when she saw them her arms tightened around my neck.

"It's okay," I whispered to her. "They won't hurt you." I turned to Esme and Carlisle, "Mom, Dad, this is Sara, Bella's niece."

I sat on the couch across from them, placing Sara in my lap.

"Hi Sara, I'm Carlisle," He put out his hand for her to shake. She just stared at it. Finally, he took it back.

"I'm Esme, it's so nice to meet you," She smiled warmly, earning a smile back from Sara.

I looked at the clock; 2:00 P.M. Bella will be here soon.

I stood up, and Sara took my hand. When I asked her if she wanted to see the upstairs, she nodded 'yes'.

_Two down, four to go._ I thought as Sara and I walked by Alice and Jasper's room.

"This is where Alice and Jasper sleep, would you like to meet them?"

"Yeah," She squeezed my hand.

When I knocked Jasper answered.

"Hey Jasper, this is Sara, Bella's niece. Can we come in?"

"Sure," He led us in, and shouted for Alice, who was counting her shoes again.

"Sara, this is Jasper and this is Alice."

Sara gave a little wave.

I mouthed 'Thanks' as Jasper sent a wave of calm through the room. It calmed Sara, as well as Alice, who was so excited she was practically jumping with joy.

Then Alice bent down to Sara's height and greeted her. She rose back up as Sara nodded.

"Glad to meet you Sara," Jasper stated, as he put out his hand for her to shake.

_What is up with him and Carlisle and the hand shaking? _I wondered as Sara surprisingly took it.

"Well, we'll be in my room if you need anything."

With that we reentered the hallway. "How about we say hello to Rose and Emmet? Then no more new people today."

She smiled and answered "Okay."

I listened to make sure that they weren't already occupied, before opening the door. "Rosalie? Emmet?

"Over here." They said at once; Emmet from his video game and Rose from the bed, where she was filing her nails.

"Who first?" I asked Sara, she pointed to Emmet.

"Hey Em," I said as we walked over. He put down his video game controller and stood up.

Sara's jaw dropped when she realized how tall he was.

"Hey, Sara," He asked her as he noticed that she was looking at the car racing game. "Have you ever played video games?"

"No," She shook her head.

"How about after you meet Rose you and I can play?"

"Can we?" She looked excited.

_Wow, props to Emmet; he actually managed to get more than a one-word answer from her._

Just then Rosalie walked over. "Hi Sara, I'm Rose, Edward's sister."

She leaned down to hug Sara, who, believe it or not, hugged her back.

_Gosh! _I thought. _I should have started with these two._

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o

Sara and Emmet were playing video games when Bella got here.

I got up to go to the door and greet Bella, and Sara looked up at me, worried.

"I'll be right back, I promise."

She didn't seem convinced, but Emmet had distracted her back to the game again.

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o

"Hey Bella." I opened the door just as she was about to. She gasped and jumped back, surprised.

"Sorry," I chuckled.

She nodded her head, looking around. "Where's Sara?"

"OH!" I said, faking shock. "You wanted me to bring her home from the park?! Crap!"

Her eyes went wide, and her jaw dropped. "WHAT?! You left her at the park?! How could you do that?! Edward, what were you thinking?!"

She turned around, about to leave the house, muttering something about a stupid, irresponsible vampire, when I grabbed her wrist. I spun her so that was facing me.

"Relax, Bella. I was only kidding. Sara is up stairs playing video games with Emmet."

"You jerk! That was not funny!" She shouted, slapping my chest.

I was laughing so hard by now that I was barely able to respond.

"Actually, I find it quite amusing," I gasped between breaths.

"You scared me, Edward. Do you know what could have happened to her?"

"I'm sorry; I didn't mean to scare you that badly."

"Fine, just don't do it again," She sighed and took my hand.

"I won't," I promised, kissing her.

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o

"Auntie!" Sara ran up to Bella, as she walked into the room.

"Hi Sara," Bella picked her up, just as Emmet captured them both in a bear hug. "It's nice to see you, too, Emmet," Bella laughed.

"Come on," I said, wrapping my arm around Bella's waist and leading her to my room.

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o

I walked over to the stereo, putting in the CD with Bella's lullaby on. It was playing softly in the background as I walked over to her and Sara, on the couch.

Just then Alice and Jasper walked in, "We're going to watch a movie downstairs do you guys want to come?"

Bella turned to Sara, "Why don't you go? I'm going to stay up here, and talk to Edward for a little while."

As Sara started to shake her head Bella gave her a hug; silently letting her know that she would be alright down there.

"Why don't you go ask Emmet and Rose if they want to come down, too?" Bella asked Sara. She smiled, still uncertain, but agreed.

Once Sara was gone I sat next to Bella, "What did you want to talk about, Love?"

She took my hand and walked us over to the bed, stalling. I could see her avoiding my eyes. Then, she sighed and opened her mouth to speak, but when nothing came out she closed it. Her eyes filled with tears, and this was one of those times that I desperately wished that I could read her mind. I reached my hand up to wipe away an escaped tear, my eyes never leaving hers.

"What's wrong?"

It took her a couple of moments to answer. She took a shaky breath and her voice was just barely above a whisper, "I called Sara's grandfather today. He said that he would be more than happy to take Sara."

"I thought that you wanted to keep Sara?" I chose my words carefully, speaking slowly.

"I do want to."

I just looked at her.

"I can't," She stated.

When she didn't continue I asked, "Why not?"

She cracked.

"Because!" She pulled away, throwing her hands in the air. "I can't support her, as well as Charlie, and have time for school, and work, and the wedding! Besides, what would we do?! Keep her until after the wedding, and the changing, and then just ship her off to her grandfather's?! She already doesn't want to leave, that will just give her time to get even more attached!"

By now she was sobbing, and pacing the room, her arms flailing.

I walked over and wrapped my arms around her, holding her against me. She fought to get away, pushing her hands against my chest. I just held her close, not letting her go anywhere.

After a few minutes she had calmed down, and just cried softly into my chest.

I walked to the couch, and sat with her cradled in my lap. I rubbed soothing circles in her back, not saying anything.

When she had stopped crying I looked at her and said, "You won't have to do it alone."

She opened her mouth to speak, but couldn't, so she settled for a kiss instead.

When she could speak she whispered, "Thank you."

We continued to talk until Bella fell asleep.

We talked about where Sara should go and decided…

A/N Okay, please don't kill me. I've already started the next chapter. Until next time! Byees!!


	6. Ch 5!

A/N This chapter is not as long as the last one, but it does have the decision in it.  I would like to thank **My-Arabian-Knight **for Beta Reading this. We left on a cliffhanger last time!!! Lastly; I OWN NOTHING!!! (Much to my disappointment) Enjoy!!! Oh! I almost forgot! There is a surprise POV in there for y'all!!!

_**Reunited**_

_**By: TwilightGirl217**_

_**Chapter 5 – The Decision**_

_**Edward's Point Of View**_

_Last time:_

_We talked about where Sara should go and decided…_

O0o0o0o0o0o0o0oo0o0o0o0oo0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o

We decided that she should at least stay until the wedding. After the wedding we would send Sara to her grandfather's.

We also thought about what would happen after that; weather we should visit Sara, or not. And made the choice that once Bella had gotten over her blood lust, we would legally adopt Sara. Although it will be tough, we are going to raise her. Once she is old enough, we will tell her all there is to know about the vampire world and let her make the choice on weather she wants to live out her life as a human… Or as a vampire.

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0oo0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0

"Good morning," Emmet greeted Bella and me, as we came down the next morning. Sara had slept with Bella and me, in my bed last night. We had decided to let her sleep in this morning.

"Hey, Em," Bella smiled, before going to the cupboard to get the cereal, followed by the milk from the fridge. Ever since Bella started spending most of her time here Esme has kept the house stocked with "Human Supplies".

"So," Emmet started as we sat down at the table. "What are your plans for today?"

"Well, I have to go shopping---" Bella started, but was cut off my Alice, who came in with a smile on her face. Alice was jumping up and down, squealing.

"Oh, Bella! You know, there is this new clothing store in the mall? We should check it out."

Bella couldn't contain her laughter any more, at Alice's out burst. Soon, we were all laughing; Save for Alice, who had confusion written all over her face.

"What? What is so funny?" She crossed her arms over her chest, and pouted. Alice hated to be the butt of a joke.

"Alice," Bella said calmly, while getting up to rest her hand on Alice's arm. "I was talking about grocery shopping. You know, like food? I'm sorry."

"Oh. Well, it's okay." Alice smiled, and hugged Bella, before disappearing just as quickly as she has arrived.

Bella sat back down. "Anyways, so I have to go food shopping, and Charlie will be home tonight, so I have to be home to cook dinner."

I jumped in with, "Why don't I come with you? I was thinking that tonight the three of us could go out to dinner… As a family."

"Awe, I'm touched," Said Emmet, jokingly. "So, where are we going?"

"Not you, Sara," I told Emmet, feigning annoyance.

"I know that, gosh Edward, lighten up," He was playing along.

"Well, if you two are finished I'm going to get dressed," Bella stood up, just as the three of us heard a thud, coming from the top of the stairs.

Bella reacted without missing a beat, while it took a minute for Emmet and me to respond. As Bella got to the top of the stairs she looked around to find the direction the crash had come from. When she spotted the crying Sara, sprawled out across the floor, she ran over to help her up.

"Are you okay? What happened?"

"I-I t-tripped," Sara stuttered as she held out her finger, letting Bella know that it hurt.

Bella's motherly instincts came out then, as she got to her knees and started talking to Sara, "You hurt your finger?" Sara nodded. "Okay, try this; Put the finger that hurts on your nose," Sara did as she was instructed, while Emmet and I watched in amazement. "Alright, now jump up and down. Okay, you can stop jumping, and take your finger off of your nose. Does it still hurt?"

Sara moved her finger around, examining it, then smiled and shook her head "No, it's all better." She rushed forward to hug Bella.

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0oo0o0o0o00o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o

**Shopping**

**Bella's Point of View**

"Auntie, can we get cookies?" Sara asked from Edward's arms next to me.

I smiled at her, "Sure, why don't you and Uncle Edward go pick one out, while I get the rest of the stuff from the list?"

"Yeah!" Sara said, thrilled by the idea of spending time with Edward.

As they headed off in one direction, I went the opposite. I rounded a corner, just as my cell phone rang.

"Hello," I answered without looking at the number.

"Bella?" A man's voice asked from the other line.

"Yeah, this is Bella," I said packaging a few apples into a bag.

"Hi, this is Robert, Sara's grandfather."

"Oh. Hello, how are you?"

"I'm fine. I'm just calling to find out if you have made your decision on when you are sending Sara. I just want to make sure that everything is ready for her when she gets here."

As I finished getting the things from my list I explained to him, though leaving out some detail; such as why we were waiting to adopt her.

"So, after the wedding you will be sending her?" He clarified.

"Yes, we have a special place for her in the wedding. You are welcome to come if you'd like," I smiled, knowing exactly what Sara would be doing to participate in the wedding.

"I think that I will take you up on that offer," The smile was evident in his voice. "Okay, then after the wedding you will both be attending college for a year or two?"

"Yes," I agreed, going along with the cover story as to why we couldn't keep her after the wedding.

"That sounds great. So after college you would like to take full custody of Sara?"

"That's correct. Edward and I would love to adopt Sara now, but we chose to wait and get in at least a couple years of college education in first."

"Why, may I ask, did you want to get a college education first?" He was truly curious, and I was so glad at this point that we were on the phone, and talking in person, because by now the fact that I was lying was probably written all over my face.

"Because with a college education we can get better jobs, therefore we'll be able to support her better." I closed my eyes, hoping that he would stop asking questions.

"That's a great idea, Bella. Well, I have to get going, but I will be there for the wedding, thank you very much, Bella."

"No, thank you. Goodbye, Robert."

I hung up the phone with a sigh, as I felt a kiss on the top of my head. I turned around to see that Edward and Sara were back.

"Ready to go?" Edward asked, while Sara placed the cookies in the cart.

"Yeah. How about you, Sara?"

She nodded and we headed over to the check out counter.

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0oo0o0o0o0o0o0

**Bella's House**

**Bella's Point of View**

As I was putting the groceries away Charlie walked in.

"Hey, Bells."

"Hey, Dad, Edward, Sara, and I are going out for dinner tonight, so I was going to make something for you to heat up. Is there anything specific that you want for dinner?"

"Oh, don't worry about it. I'll just order out," Charlie said shrugging.

I was finishing the last of the groceries as I turned around to ask, "Are you sure, Dad. I don't mind making something."

"I'm fine, Bella. Have a great time," He gave me a hug before leaving the room.

When I turned around Edward was staring at the door that Charlie had just left through.

"What's so funny?" I asked, seeing the amusement written all over his face.

"Bella, I have to go talk to someone. Why don't you and Sara go back to my house; I know that the family wanted to spend some time with the two of you."

"Who are you going to talk to? What about dinner?" I asked him, picking Sara up into my arms.

He walked over, "I'll be there at six, to pick you up for dinner," He said, avoiding my first question. "Come on."

After I had gotten Sara in her car seat I shut the door, and turned to Edward. He was leaning against the car, with his arms crossed, "Okay, what's going on? What was Charlie thinking? And what are you not telling me?"

When he didn't answer I tried a different question, "Who are you going to talk to?"

Still no answer.

I sighed, "Edward, please tell me."

He was searching my face, for what; I have no idea.

"I'm going to see Jacob," He said in an even voice. This only confused me further.

"What? Why?"

"Come on, Love, let's go."

I decided to let it go, and got in the car. Although, I could ask Alice; I'm sure that she'll tell me.

When Edward dropped us off Esme was waiting at the door.

"Hello, Esme," I greeted her.

"Good afternoon, Bella. How was your shopping trip?" She asked, looking at Sara, whose arms were wrapped around my neck, as she slept on my shoulder.

"Um, good, I guess. I'm going to go put Sara in Edward's bed."

She smiled warmly, nodding her head.

When I got to the top of the stairs I was met by a smiling Emmet.

"Bella!" He shouted.

"Shh! Emmet, she's sleeping."

"Oh. I'm sorry."

I laughed, telling him that it was okay.

When I got to Edward's room I decided to stay for a little while. I walked over to the wall of CD's, and chose one to play. Then, I sat on the sofa, cradling Sara in my lap. She started to stir. Just then the music started; My Lullaby. I hummed along with it, just as Edward does for me. Sara instantly fell back to sleep. I continued humming, until the song had played through for the third time. I laid Sara on the bed, and stopped the music. Then I walked over and picked up Edward's guitar. I sat on the edge of the bed, and softly began to play, singing along.

_In my daughter's eyes I am a hero  
I am strong and wise and I know no fear  
But the truth is plain to see  
She was sent to rescue me  
I see who I want to be  
In my daughter's eyes_

In my daughter's eyes  
Everyone is equal  
Darkness turns to light  
And the world is at peace  
This miracle God gave to me  
Gives me strength when I'm weak  
I find reason to believe  
In my daughter's eyes

My voice picked up, carrying throughout the room, as a smile spread across my face.

_  
And when she wraps her hand around my finger  
Oh it puts a smile in my heart  
Everything becomes a little clearer  
I realize what life is all about_

It's hangin' on when your heart  
Has had enough  
It's givin' more when you feel like givin' up  
I've seen the light  
It's in my daughter's eyes

In my daughter's eyes  
I can see the future  
A reflection of who I am  
And what we'll be  
And though she'll grow and someday leave  
Maybe raise a family  
When I'm gone  
I hope you'll see  
How happy she made me  
For I'll be there  
In my daughter's eyes

I finished the song, my voice fading out.

I was truly happy knowing that, one day she would be my daughter.

Clapping from the doorway pulled me out of my thoughts, alerting me that I had been watched.

My face instantly became red.

Alice was the first to rush forward. "Bella, I never knew that you could sing! Oh! You were amazing."

"Um, thanks, Alice," I stood up, looking down at the floor.

"Where did you learn to play the guitar like that?" Emmet wanted to know.

"I've, um, I've been playing since I was little," I said, embarrassed that I had been caught. I hated having attention put on me, or being in the spotlight; which is the exact reason I never told anybody that I could play.

I looked up to see all of them at the door.

"How come you never told us that you could play the guitar?" I just shrugged at Rosalie's question.

"Well, can you play something else?" Jasper wanted to know.

My eyes went wide and I instantly shook my head.

Esme joined in, "Please, Bella, that was amazing."

Great, they were never going to just let this go.

"Can't you just let this go?" I begged. "Pretend like you never heard me in the first place?"

"But, why? That was really good."

"Because, I'm not that good, and if Edward finds out then I'll never hear the end of it." I said shaking my head. "Now, please, just drop it."

That's when Edward walked in. "Drop what?"

I couldn't tell if he was serious or was joking and had heard everything. "Nothing." I said quickly. I looked at the clock and noticed, "It's only 4:30. You're early," I was hoping to change the subject.

"I know. The conversation went quicker than I expected." Great, subject changed. Or so I thought. I followed his gaze the guitar that was still in my hand, and sighed. "Bella, you never told me that you could play."

"Ugh!" I groaned before putting the guitar back against the wall, and walking out of the room, and down the stairs; to the living room. Edward was following me, "Bella, wait. When did you learn how to play? Will you play something?"

I turned around, halfway into the kitchen, and noticed that he was staring at Emmet. No, not staring, listening; Edward was listening to me play through Emmet's mind!

"Emmet, please stop." I sighed.

"Bella, that was amazing!" Edward turned to me, my favorite smile spread across his face. "Do you play any other instruments?"

I took a deep breath, "No, I don't," Then I walked over and sat on the couch, the family following me.

I was so desperate to change the subject that I asked, "So, what did you go to talk to Jake about?"

The rest of the family silently left the room. I looked at Edward who had a mischievous grin on his face. "I'll tell you, but you have to play a song first."

"Fine, I'll play a song. But, I want you to tell me now, and then tonight, when we are at Charlie's house I will play a song."

He quickly agreed. "Well, when we were there earlier and Charlie saw you and me, he thought about the wedding."

"So?" I prodded.

"Then, that lead his mind back to when he was at Billy's house earlier. You see, Jake decided to come to the wedding, along with Billy. So, Jake was trying on his suit and it was just a very funny picture."

I jumped out of my seat, "He's coming!" I was so happy. "Wait," I said confusion covering my face. "So, why did you need to go see him?"

Edward just shrugged, "Well, I wanted to thank him personally, and let him know that we really appreciate him coming."

O0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o

**Dinner!!!**

"Name?" The waiter asked as we walked through the door.

Edward stepped forward, "Cullen."

The waiter nodded and led us to our table, "What would you like to drink?"

Sara reached over and tugged on my sleeve. When I bent down she whispered what she wanted in my ear. I glanced up after nodding to Sara and saw that the waiter had the oh-she's-so-adorable look on his face.

After our food came Edward looked over at me, waiting. Earlier today we had decided that tonight we would tell Sara about her staying with her grandfather.

Although I didn't want to start this conversation I did anyways…

**Sara's Point Of View!!!**

I looked up from my chicken fingers as Auntie asked quietly, "Sara?"

"Yes Auntie?"

"Uncle Edward and I have been talking, and we were wondering; How would like to spend some time with your grandfather?"

My eyes got teary. "You want to send me away?"

Auntie wrapped me in her arms as I started to cry. "No, of course we don't want to send you away. Shh, it's alright, don't cry." She pulled me into her lap and started rocking me back and forth.

A cold hand grabbed mine. I held on to it tight; I didn't want to go anywhere. Mommy's gone, I can't go back to my old home, and now I can't be with Auntie either! I cried harder. I could hear quiet "thank you" and "good nights", and I wrapped my arms tight around Auntie's neck, my eyes shut tight with tears coming out, as we left dinner. We sat on a bench outside of the restaurant.

Auntie rubbed my back and I calmed down. She wiped the tears away from my face and kissed my forehead, letting me know that every thing would be okay. "It's alright," she said. "You can go spend some time with your grandfather, then, before you know it, you'll be right here, back with us."

Auntie smiled, a small smile. I looked at Uncle Edward who copy-cat her.

As Uncle Edward started to talk he stood up. "Besides," he lifted me in his arms and spun in a circle, smiling big. "Auntie and I have a _very_ special place for you in our wedding!"

My face brightened, "Really?! I get to help?"

"Yes Sara, you get to be a big help!" Auntie agreed, standing up.

"What can I do?! What can I do?!"

"You, Little Lady, get to be the Flower Girl." Uncle Edward told me.

I hugged him real tight, whispering, "Thank you."

He kissed my forehead as we all got into the car to go back to Auntie's house.

O0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o

**Auntie's house**

"Auntie?" I asked, half asleep, as someone was taking me out of the car.

She giggled, saying, "Yes."

I fell asleep while she was taking me into the house and putting me into my bed.

**A/N** WOW!!! That last part was sooooo much fun to write!!! It was kind of hard though, to write in a six-year-old's POV. The flower girl part was so much fun though! Okay, so as you all have probably guessed; there are only a couple of chapters left. Now, I have a question for you. Do you want a sequel? The sequel would be of when Sara is reunited with Bella and Edward, then it would skip forward to the time she's 18. Bella and Edward will talk to her and she will make her decision. (I'm not sure what her decision will be. I'm thinking that maybe I somehow want to involve the Volturi (think about it and you will understand.) Either way I would continue it for a few chapters after she makes her choice.) Or! You could vote no, you don't want a sequel. If this is the most popular vote I'll leave her choice up to your imagination and start the next story that I've been working on.


	7. Ch 6!

A/N: It's time for things to get back to normal. The week of vacation is over; meaning that Bella and Edward are back to school. Finally, I would like to thank **My-Arabian-Knight **for Beta Reading this!!! Oh! By the way, I own NOTHING!!!

_**Reunited**_

_**By: TwilightGirl217**_

_**Chapter 6 – Back to Normal…**_

_**Bella's Point Of View **_

"Are you sure it's Monday?" I asked Edward for the millionth time.

"Yes, love, I'm positive."

Edward handed me my school bag as he, Sara, and I piled into the Volvo.

We were headed to the Cullens' house to drop Sara off for the day. She had gotten used to spending a lot of time there. Emmett had decided to play hooky today to keep her company. She was looking forward to playing with him. Aside from Edward, Emmett was her favorite of the Cullen "children."

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o

During first class, biology, Edward must have noticed that I was thinking about Sara because he pulled out a piece of notebook paper and wrote on it; _she's fine._

_I know_, I wrote back, sighing.

Edward reached over to grab my hand just as the bell rang.

"Alice is here, so if anything did go wrong we would know about it before it even happened," Edward pointed out as soon as we were in the hallway.

That made my worries fade a little.

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o

"Where are you going?" Edward asked me as I turned down the hallway right before the lunch room.

"I'm just going to call and check up on her," I told him, picking up one of the payphones.

"Hello Bella" Emmett must have known I would be frantic.

"Hey, I just wanted to make sure everything was going okay."

"Everything's fine. Sara just making herself a peanut butter and jelly sandwich," He paused, obviously listening to her say something. He started laughing, and I could barely make out the next sentence. "Have to go… Peanut butter and jelly… All over… On wall…"

I stared at the receiver before hanging it up. I took Edward's hand and we headed to the cafeteria for lunch.

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o

My jaw dropped about a mile into the floor as I opened the door to the Cullen house. All of the furniture was pushed aside from the living room, and there was Emmett on his knees. He had on a black outfit, with a red cape. His face was covered in baby powder, eyes outlined thickly with--what I assumed was--Rosalie's eye liner, with her red lipstick covering his mouth, a line of it leading down to his chin. He noticed us when he looked up and smiled, flashing his plastic vampire teeth.

I opened my mouth to ask why he looked like that, when out of nowhere a high pitched screech came from the hallway. Sara came running into the living room, tackling Emmett. He fell to the ground, screaming, "AHHH!!! Oh, no!!! You've got me!!!" Only then did I noticed that Sara was dressed exactly the same as her play mate.

"Surrender, Evil Vampire! Surrender to the not evil vampire that has come to save the people of this town!" Sara shouted, laughing.

"Never!" Emmett pinned her to the ground, tickling her.

Sara's laughter filled the air. It was like a virus, spreading quickly; soon we were all laughing. Emmet stopped tickling her, and she jumped on his back, shouting at him to surrender.

"Fine!" Emmett finally shouted. "I surrender!"

Sara stood up, with her hands on her hips and a big smile on her face. "Good," She nodded once.

I laughed at her cuteness, though still confused as to how this game started.

Emmett must have seen the look of confusion on my face because his next words were, "She wanted a game to play, so I suggested _Evil Vampire._"

He said this like it was nothing, like he had said, _Yeah, it's cloudy out. _Or, _hey, it's going to rain today._

I continued to laugh at how ridiculous this was. Some day, years from now when Edward and I sit down to tell her about the vampire world, I will remind her of this day. Remind her of how she thought vampires were merely mythical creatures.

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0oo0o0o0o0o0

"So, did you have fun with Emmett today?" I asked Sara, as I was tucking her into Edward's bed that night.

"Mmm…" She nodded lazily, her eyes closed.

"That's good. I love you Sara," I kissed her softly on the forehead.

"I love you too, Auntie," She rolled over and fell asleep.

**A/N** VERY short, I know. But I wanted to get something out to you all. The next chapter is the wedding! I can't wait. I have it ½ way done, and I love writing it. After the wedding there will be an epilogue. Then, maybe a sequel. Only 4 people have voted, all saying that they want a sequel. Guess what! There have been over 2,200 people read Reunited! How awesome is that? I would like to say a BIG thanks to the readers; it means a lot to know that you enjoy reading this story. 


End file.
